


Mystic Skeletons (yes you read that right)

by iamnumb2



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Cults, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, For all routes, Gaster Sans, I sure as hell don’t, Lots of pairs, M/M, May add more characters, Mentions of child neglect, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Rika’s a bitch pass it on, Sans does what he wants, Spoilers, Swearing, Violence, a lot of sans, and I’m tempted to randomly throw in fresh, and after endings, but I’ll come up with one I swear, but I’m a sucker for redeemable villains, but he’s still a precious cinnamon roll, but super minor, chapters will not be the same length, echotale?, just minteye though, just to piss Error off, just wanted to make that even more clear, mentions of child abuse, nine of these fuckers, no set updating times, none of this v dying bullshit, oh yeah and cussing, oops spoilers, or maybe a bonus of him chucking more shit into underfell, papyrus knows more than the fandom lets on, so bring it on!, so minor you won’t even know their names, using magic as a bullshit excuse, who knows what will happen, will add more tags as more routes are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: Hey there! I’m assuming the vast majority of you are looking at this crossover and thinking “what the actual fuck is this?” Well my friend...I have no idea. Basically what started off as a bunch of crack ships is now an RP with a friend of mine and we decided to post this mess online. So my dear internet weeb, do you wanna see Rika take on a cannibal? Or V stay with the soulless creator? Are you prepared to ship Saeran with the literal embodiment of death? Or Yoosung with a haphnephobic glitch? Well the me, your guide, as we happily march down the rabbit hole of hell that is...Mystic Skeletons!





	1. Chapter 1

An Unknown man stands idly on the street, tapping away at a phone. He suddenly, drops it and hurries away. Since his face was covered, no one is quite sure who he is, or who to return the phone too. However, the strange pre-programming remains. The phone is left there, people walking by and ignoring it. Until a short skeleton happens upon the device, picking it up as he goes by.

Sans frowned at the device in his hand. It was a simple black phone, nothing really stood out on it except for an open program. Looking around at the sea of humans near him, nobody seemed to be looking for a phone. Sans sighed, looking at the program. Maybe he could find the owner?

Sans: hello? anybody there?

Unknown: Hello!  
Unknown: You picked up the phone, good! My friend has been looking for it.  
Unknown: Hey, can you return it to her?

Sans: if you knew the phone was laying around, why didn’t you get it yourself? seems a bit suspicious to me bud.

Unknown: Well, I didn’t know where it was! Lol  
Unknown: So... can you help me? I can give you her address…

Sans thought about it for a moment. The guy was lying, that much Sans could tell. The only problem was what he was lying about. It was difficult to pinpoint specific lies over a phone. Sans decided to just listen to the guy for now- if worse comes to worse he could just teleport away.  
Unknown: Hello?  
Unknown: did I lose ya?  
Unknown: if you want, I can send you a picture of me, to quell your doubts.  
Unknown: pic.png

Sans opened the picture to see a young man staring back. His black hair seems generic enough, but the eyes were a striking green. Sans figured if this was a 100% fake photo they’d use a picture that’s less memorable.  
Sans: alright pal send me address, fair warning though, I am a monster, don’t want ya to jump outta your skin when ya see me.

Unknown: Of course! Lol I’ve met my fair share of monsters in my life, I’m sure my friend would have no issue with a skeleton returning her phone!  
Unknown: address  
Sans hesitated before clicking on the address link, he already said he would go and this guys doesn’t care about him being a monster… even if it’s suspicious he already knew of his type. Deciding it’s not really worth getting under his skin (hehehe) Sans ignored the red flag and shortcutted to the address, grinning at the gasps of alarm from the humans who saw him disappear. Sans arrived at the apartment, taking in his surroundings before pulling out his phone  
Sans: Kay I’m here, now what?

Unknown: Oh shit, that was fast  
Unknown: Gimme a minute, I have the code for the door lock in my phone.  
Saeran cursed to himself, losing sight of the skeleton in a mere instant after he shortcut. “I need picked up, target out of sight. Claims to be at the apartment.” he mumbled into a strange device on his ear. After a four minute drive, he finally found a hiding place where Sans was in perfect range of sight.  
Unknown: Sorry about that! See the door lock? Type in 4132  
Unknown: got it yet?  
Saeran groaned softly to himself. “Hurry up...”  
Sans scowled at his screen. What the hell?  
Sans: I’m not going to break into someone’s house, code or not. Can’t I just knock and give them the phone instead?  
Unknown: Okay, try knocking. But if she’s not there, can you please go inside? She’s really going to need it back, and as soon as she can get it.  
Sans groaned, this was becoming more and more like something bad he didn’t want to be involved in. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes he did it again. When no one answered Sans sighed, wondering what he did in a past timeline that would make him deserve this. Putting in the code Sans opened the door and walked in, setting the phone on the coffee table. He turned to walk out, then paused… it would probably be best to let this guy know the phone is there and he’s gonna shortcut out, just so that he doesn’t think Sans is just hanging in a strangers home.  
Sans: there done. I’m just going to take a shortcut outta here, tell your pal to be more careful  
Unknown: Can you do something else for me, while you’re in there?  
Sans: ...depends on what it is  
While Sans is distracted, a new chat room opens up.  
Seven: And that’s why cats would make better presidents than Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump combined  
Jaehee: -___-’’’  
Jaehee: Absolutely not, Luciel.  
Jumin Han: I agree with Assistant Kang, but probably not for the same reason.  
Jaehee: I cannot think of any cat that would surpass Mrs. Clinton in governing ability  
Jumin Han: Yup.  
ZEN: Honestly I just don’t want a freaking cat as president  
Yoosung: Seven, I feel like all of your scientific facts are bullshit!  
Seven: !!!  
Yoosung: Yeah, that’s right. I’m not that gullible!  
Seven: no no no  
Seven: !!!  
Seven: !!!  
Seven: !!!  
Jaehee: Please stop hogging  
Seven: Username “sans”...?  
Seven: Who are you?  
Sans stared at the phone shocked. What the fuck? It’s some type of chat room? With cat politics?  
Sans: could ask you the same thing bud  
Seven: lol  
Jumin Han: A suspicious newcomer...?  
ZEN: That’s so weird wth  
Jaehee: Sans, please explain yourself  
Yoosung: Hi new guy!  
Yoosung: or girl!  
Yoosung: idk  
Yoosung: ugh...  
Sans:ok this is going to sound really weird but I’m in a strangers house with their phone. I found it on the streets and some guy named unknown asked me to bring it here. Now all of a sudden I’m talking to all of you...  
Jumin Han: What  
Sans: yeah not my best moment...  
Jaehee: I have no idea whether to believe you or not  
Seven: Running a background check now!  
Seven: Beep beep boop boop!  
Seven: 11010101101101000010111  
Jaehee: *ragemoji*  
Jaehee: This is serious!!!  
Seven: T~T Yeah I know!!!  
Seven: I am being serious!!!  
Seven: holy shit  
ZEN: What’s holy shit  
Yoosung: Seven you’re scaring us  
Jaehee: Luciel, please stop messing around.  
Seven: There’s a skeleton in Rika’s apartment  
Seven: I can see it on the CCTV!!!  
Seven: Damn lol it’s cute  
Jumin Han: Luciel what the hell  
Sans: heh thanks pal. Rika huh? Guess now I know who’s house I’m in. I’d wave at the camera, but I’m not totally sure which one you’re looking through.  
Seven: Wait a second that’s you???  
Seven: *hearts*  
Seven: lol sorry  
Jaehee: LUCIEL  
Seven: Okay okay!  
Jumin Han: Whose phone do you have?  
~V has entered the chatroom~  
Sans: Unknown said it belonged to whoever lived here, probs was lying but I can snoop around if ya want?  
V: Please don’t.  
Jumin Han: V...!  
Seven: Hi V!  
~Yoosung left the chatroom~  
Seven: Oof.  
Jaehee: V, we have a newcomer in the chat.  
V: I noticed. Luciel, have you run a background check.  
Seven: Working on it! Barely any information, since they’re a monster, but I found a little bit about Sans the skeleton  
V: Jaehee, can you take that over? I have another project for Luciel.  
Jaehee: Of course.  
Seven: ?  
V: I’ll call you.  
V: So, Sans. You’re in an apartment? That phone must not be Rika’s, she committed suicide a year and a half ago....  
Sans scowled at this. This V guy was lying about whoever Rika is. It was tempting to call him out on it but to be fair, Sans has more than one skeleton in his closet, who was he to judge this guy.  
Sans: Sorry to hear about that… What do you wanna do about this? I assume from the way you all are reacting, you never expected someone to show up on this server.  
Seven: Nope, because my security is foolproof!  
Seven: Are you a hacker? Lololol  
V: From the way it sounds, it seems Unknown is the hacker.  
V: did you get anymore information about Unknown?  
Sans: They sent me this picture  
Sans: *sends picture  
Sans: If not a complete fake most likely heavily edited. They kept going on about how their friend needed this phone and how important it was. I knew they were lying but couldn’t figure out what over phone messages. :/  
V: Hm...  
Seven: Running face recognition!  
Seven: That’s an instagram model -___-  
ZEN: welp  
Jumin Han: What do we do about Sans being in our chat?  
Seven: I can’t find any evidence of a criminal record, I feel like we’d be able to find more information on him if he had, since he’d be under close watch since he’s a monster.  
Seven: Deduction: while I’m still suspicious, he doesn’t seem dangerous!  
Seven: Can we keep him?  
ZEN: He’s not a dog!  
Seven: T-T  
V: I see no reason why not  
V: He’s already there in the apartment, maybe he could take over Rika’s former place.  
Jumin Han: Are you sure that’s a good idea?  
Jumin Han: We’ve known him for all of ten minutes, he could be a crazed murderer fresh from the Underground.  
Sans: eh fair enough. For all you know this whole thing could be a fibula.  
Seven: He’s even got puns Jumin, he’s trustworthy.  
~ZEN left the chatroom~  
Seven: Oh man, guess he can’t take all the skele-puns.  
Sans: heh, nice one  
Jaehee: Please be serious.  
Seven: I am!  
Seven: And he’s already here, we can’t exactly let him leave since he got past into the chatroom.  
Seven: The least we can do is make him join our team lol  
Jaehee: This isn’t a game.  
V: I’m afraid I have to agree with Luciel on this one.  
V: He’s already seen what’s happening, and gotten into a locked apartment somehow.  
V: He must be at the least, being watched.  
Seven: (By someone other than me?)  
V: (Yes, Luciel.)  
Sans: would this be a good time to explain that locks not going to stop me in the slightest? Shortcuts are my forte, so I don’t need a key or anything… I can leave the phone here too  
Seven: Were those music puns  
Sans: mmmmaaaaayyyyybbbbeeee  
Seven: Holy shit I love you  
~Jaehee left the chatroom~  
V: Goodness.  
V: Luciel, just...  
V: Keep an eye on him.  
V: I’ll call you later.  
Seven: Eye-eye!  
Sans: heh, eye see what you did there  
Seven: lolololol  
V: ...  
~V left the chatroom~  
Seven: Well  
Jumin Han: I set my phone down for 20 seconds to talk to my father and I come back to this  
Jumin Han: I needed to talk to Assistant Kang  
Seven: call her lololol  
Jumin Han: Seriously what the hell happened  
Sans: what? Are these jokes too cornea for you?  
Jumin Han: are you serious  
Seven: as the plague  
Seven: I can’t think of any eye puns  
Jumin Han: Iris you’d stop  
Jumin Han: wait no  
Jumin Han: Where is my assistant  
~Jumin Han left the chatroom~  
Seven: oh no lololol we chased him off  
Seven: but he made a pun  
Sans: probably because we’ve contaminated him, puns are very contagious, no bones about it  
Seven: lololol yes  
Seven: Okay, I gotta go work

Sans grinned at the phone, it was always nice to meet a chill human, even better if they make puns. This may have been a strange way to meet whoever the hell these people are, but at least they haven’t tried killing him… yet. Sans stood up, leaving the phone on the table. He walked over to a pad of paper sitting on a coffee table and wrote down a note ~going home, here’s my number if ya need to contact me XXX-XXX-XXXX~  
Seven: Eh? You walked away from the phone lol  
Seven: /shrug  
~Seven left the chatroom~  
Sticking the note on a camera, Sans shortcutted to his apartment he shared with Papyrus. Seems his cool bro was already asleep. Sans was shocked at how late it was, it didn’t seem like all of that took several hours but his phone was proving him wrong. Sans stretched, feeling his back crack in a satisfying way. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Sans couldn’t help but think of that seven guy, I’d be nice to have another pun pal.

Seven awoke with a yawn and a stretch, at the sound of Vanderwood blasting some loud alarm outside his door. “Yeah, yeah...” He mumbled, pulling out his phone to check the chatrooms. Nothing since Sans showed up.  
“I wonder how he’s doing...” Seven said aloud, hoisting himself out of bed to check the CCTV.  
“Oh, no...”  
~Seven entered the chatroom~  
Seven: Guys Sans left the house  
Seven: He’s not there  
Seven: guys  
Seven: GUYS  
Seven: mother of shit SOMEONE HELP ME OUT THERE’S A SKELETON THAT HAS A WAY INTO THE APARTMENT AND COULD POTENTIALLY GET OUR CONFIDENTIAL STUFF OR ALREADY HAVE IT  
~V entered the chatroom~  
V: What’s happening  
Seven: That sans guy isn’t in the apartment anymore  
Seven: He left  
Seven: I’m not sure how he left without me seeing or security seeing but he did  
V: Probably magic, since monsters tend to have that.  
V: Shit, I need to call Jaehee, this is bad.  
~Jaehee entered the chatroom~  
Jaehee: No need, I saw what’s going on.  
V: did you find out more about him?  
Jaehee: Yes, I found his appearance, his address and his information.  
~Jumin Han entered the chatroom~  
V: Hello Jumin  
Jumin Han: Jihyun.  
Jaehee: What are you going to do?  
Jumin Han: What’s happening?  
Seven: Sans is gone  
Jaehee: However, we do now have his information.  
Jumin Han: Do we need to send anyone to find him?  
Jaehee: I’m not sure we need to send C&R employees for an RFA matter.  
Seven: Should we send Yoosung or Zen? Who’s closest to Sans’ place?  
Jaehee: I’m not sure either of them are close at all.  
Jaehee: ~Sans’ address~  
Seven: Oh shoot, it looks like I’m closest  
V: Luciel, would you be comfortable going? We could always still send Yoosung or Zen.  
Seven: Hm... let me think about it.  
Seven: I might be able to if I leave Vanderwood here to guard...  
Jaehee: Vanderwood?  
Seven: Vanderwood!  
Seven: Mary Vanderwood 3rd!  
Seven: My maid~  
Jaehee: You have a maid?  
Jumin Han: This is the first we’ve heard.  
Jumin Han: Congratulations, you’ve proven you’re fit for prolonged human interaction.  
V: lol  
Seven: ~maid pic.png~  
Jaehee: -___-  
Jaehee: I suddenly don’t believe you.  
Seven: ;-;  
Seven: Aw, but isn’t she pretty~?  
Seven: lol okay I just told her and I can go find Sans  
Seven: Do you want me to load the CCTV feed onto sth portable so I can watch it on the way?  
V: That would be excellent, yes.  
Seven: On it. Going to get him this afternoon.  
Jaehee: Thank you.  
V: Yes, thank you.  
Jumin Han: Assistan Kang, can you call me? I’d like to ask more about Sans.  
Jaehee: You can’t ask here?  
Jumin Han: Typing takes too much work this early.  
Jaehee: Sigh...  
~Jaehee left the chatroom~  
~Jumin Han left the chatroom~  
Seven: lololol poor Jaehee  
Seven: Baehee  
Seven: I keep making puns now idk why  
V: That monster is infectious, I believe.  
Seven: You mean Sans?  
Seven: Idk, I’m still pretty sus, but the puns were good lol  
Seven: Okay... I’m going to put the CCTV onto my laptop now.  
V: Take care, Luciel.  
Seven: You too, V.  
~V left the chatroom~  
Seven: Why did I agree to go? I shouldn’t leave my house...  
Seven: Hm. Pray nothing bad happens.  
~Seven left the chatroom~

Seven sighed and straightened out his back, after hunching over his phone at his computer desk for so long. “Don’t sigh so loud, stupid.” Vanderwood snapped from the background, with pieces of Seven’s dirty laundry in hand. “The hell’s wrong with you? Why are you sighing so loud?”  
“I need to go fetch that skeleton from last night. He left the house and we need to find him.” Seven hunched back over the keyboards to begin the process of loading the CCTV to his laptop.  
Vanderwood scoffed. “Tch, why’d you offer to do that? Idiot.” He turned his attention to the articles of clothing and empty chip bags strewn about the bunker. “I guess you need me to watch the house while you’re gone. Don’t get hurt, I’ll get in trouble.”  
Seven stood up and feigned a smile, laptop in hand. “Of course! I’ll be careful, don’t worry your pretty little head bout that, Madame~”  
Vanderwood scowled. “Stop calling me that!”  
Ignoring him, Seven went to his garage, geared up for a road trip to town.  
“And don’t bring him here! We don’t need anymore to clean up!”  
Seven drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Sans meet face to skull! ...have fun with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda boring but necessary, it mostly has dialogue but not much humor, sorry about that ><  
> Also you may notice this looks a bit different from the first chapter. That’s because this wasn’t an RP chapter. My friend was at camp for two weeks and I got impatient so this mess was made my only me(sorry in advance)

Golden light shines through the hallway, two figures face each other. One is dusty, holding a worn dagger. The other looks relaxed, as if the weapon doesn’t bother him in the slightest; However, hostile magic surrounds him, wrapping around the two opponents as the air grows cold.  
“It’s a beautiful day outside  
Birds are singing  
Flowers are blooming  
On days like these  
Kids like you…  
S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l”

Sans awoke with a start, looking around the dark room wildly before seeing morning light streaming through his window. For some reason,that made him relax. Sans couldn’t quite remember the dream he was having, something about birds? This happens often, it may have something to do with Frisk’s powers? Sans knows the kid has messed with the timelines, but doesn’t really remember much other than the loads whenever they die. Resets, as the kid likes to call them, go over his head. Sans sighed, flopping down on his bed, whatever the kid had to do, it’s worth seeing the surface everyday. The air is so clean and the sky is huge, bigger than anything in the underground. Sans decided to just lay in bed for a while, watching the world through his window. His bro is either training with Undyne or working so why let this window of opportunity slip by. Of course, it was at that moment the world decided to be a bitch and send someone knocking at his door. Groaning as he slowly stood up, Sans shuffled over to the door, looking into the peephole  
“What the hell” he murmured, trying to get a better look at the human on the other side. Male body, probably young adult of around mid twenties. Messy red hair with amber eyes hidden behind brightly colored glasses. The human wore baggy clothing, to most people it would’ve looked like the man was trying to be comfortable, but when you’re a monster with a strange human on the other side, you start seeing things differently. The baggy clothes could hide a multitude of weapons while making the wearer seem smaller and weaker than he really is. Hands are in pockets, meaning he could be holding anything. Not only that, but the human kept shifting from side to side, looking around for other people. All together, this paints a very suspicious picture for the human who somehow found his house. Sans thanked the stars his bro wasn’t here right now, from the way things look this could go very well or very badly depending on the human. Sans looked at the human’s stats, he couldn’t see the soul itself, only enough info to make a judgement   
Luciel Choi: goes by 707, birth name Saeyoung  
HP: 20/20  
Lv: 1  
Exp: 0  
Wants to come in?  
Sans felt himself relax at the low LV, then tensed at the name 707, wasn’t that the username of that guy from the chat? How the hell did he find this place and why didn’t he just call? He left his number for a reason damn it! Yeah no, puns or not Sans is not opening the door just yet.  
“How the hell do you know where I live 707?”  
He saw seven flinch on the other side before composing himself.

“Heya Sans! Guess you can see me through the peephole huh?” Seven gave a little laugh  
“Hey listen, I’d love to talk more but can you let me in first? It’s uh, kinda awkward talking to a shut door” The red haired man grinned hopefully at the door.

“You didn’t answer my question seven, why are you here and how did you find out where I live.”  
Seven’s grin fell a little.  
“Jaehee found out where you live when she did a background check on you… I won’t answer the other one unless you let me in~”

Sans scowled, chances are, Seven wasn’t going to leave until he’s let in. The last thing Sans wanted was to get Papyrus roped into whatever this is. Forcing himself to relax, Sans opened the door, his usual grin on his face.  
“Alright then, come on in bud.”  
Seven practically skipped inside the house, taking his shoes off at the door.

“Thank you sansy~ Now then” Seven’s face grew stern “Why did you leave the apartment?”

Sans furrowed his brows, confused by the question.  
“What do you mean? Did you all really think I was going to stay in some dead human’s apartment? I didn’t take anything if that’s what you’re worried about, not really into that kinda stuff.” Sans finished, looking at his guest curiously.

Seven rolled his eyes, flinging his arms around as he spoke.  
“Some stranger led you to an apartment that holds classified information on very important people of course we expected you to be smart and stay put! What if you led them here? What if they decided you weren’t worth the trouble and shut you up? What if you decided to give out information to people?!” Seeing the look on Sans’ face, Seven was quick to defend himself.  
“Don’t give me that look, we have no idea who you are or what you’re like! Just that you’re perfectly willing to be manipulated into breaking into a stranger’s house! Believe me I’d love to trust you, you seem like a funny guy. But we can’t just trust you like that. So yeah, I panicked when you left and yeah, we know where you and your brother live. Only Jaehee would’ve known that information but nooo you had to up and leave with no notice.”

Sans stared at Seven, unimpressed with the rant that just took place.  
“If you were that concerned, why didn’t you call me? I left a note and my number on one of the cameras in the living room. As for giving away information, what human would trust what I say? There’d be no benefit to giving anything away.”

Seven blinked at that, looking startled.  
“Wait you left your number?” 

…  
…  
W h a t ?

Sans tried to breath slowly, letting his magic calm down.  
“Are you telling me, that you all didn’t bother to check all the cameras, assumed the worst, and hunted me down out of paranoia?”

Seven winced “well it sounds bad when you put it that way.” Hearing a growl Seven continued hastily   
“Okok so maybe showing up unannounced was a bad idea but to be fair you did the same thing to me. But I will admit looking closer at the cameras was my fault and I’m sorry for not doing that. But please, stay at the apartment for at least most of the day, that way the hackers who put you there won’t be suspicious and I can keep an eye on things easier...unless you want cameras in here, I can do that but it’ll put your bro in danger.”

Sans shook his head, not an option. His brother will be fine on his own, he’s a tough guy despite his no killing policy. Papyrus would have no problem dealing with break-ins; Despite that, Sans refuses to put his cool bro in even more danger for his own comfort. Like it or not, it seems like Sans will have to accept Seven’s demands.

Seeing the defeated look on his face, Seven jumped up and down, knowing he won.  
“Great you know reason! Ok, grab what you want and let’s go” Seven clapped his hands, lightly shoving Sans towards the hallway behind him.

Chuckling, Sans started moving forward. He may be a little oblivious to his surroundings, but it was clear Seven had a good personality. Now weather or not that was just a front remains to be seen. The car ride was full of chatter as Seven went on about anything and everything, jumping from Jumin’s cat to his car and back again to cats. It was kinda difficult keeping up with him, luckily Sans had a lot of experience from raising Paps. 

Eventually the two made it back at Rika’s apartment. Seven bounded up the steps while Sans reluctantly followed behind, still unsure about staying in someone’s home. Seeming to notice Sans’ less than eager mood, Seven turned around, getting close enough to put his hands on Sans’ shoulders.  
“Hey come on mr. grumpy pants, this will be fun! You can do nothing all day, I could watch you doing nothing all day, and if you get bored come into the chat room! I think V is planning on having you take up Rika’s job anyways so be sure to check in often~”  
Sans thought that over, doing nothing is his specialty, there’s nothing to it. Having his day recorded and watched by someone else is a bit creepy but Alphys did the same thing underground so it’s not unfamiliar for him. Suddenly a thought struck Sans.  
“Hey what exactly did Rika do anyways?” He asked, following Seven into the apartment and onto the couch. Seven pretended to think for a moment, crossing his legs and putting a hand on his chin. Sans snickered at the pose.  
“Weeeeell you basically will have to gather guests for the party we’ll have, I’m not sure when it’ll be but it’s good to have at least a few people lined up. We will help gather people and you’ll send emails to them trying to convince them to come. I know Rika mentioned having to answer random questions? I don’t know man, rich people are strange.” Sans laughed at that, thinking about how weird and rich Mettaton was. Seven definitely had a point there.

Seven brightened at the sound of Sans laughing, it was much better seeing a grin than a frown on the skeleton’s face, he honestly thought something bad was going to happen to him when Sans opened his door.

A comfortable silence filled the room after that before seven got up with a grunt.  
“Whelp! Better get back to my place, Vanderwood Isn't going to be happy with me for being gone for so long.” Sans tilted his head, curious.

“Who’s Vanderwood” Seven grinned, striking a pose. “Mary Vanderwood the third! My maid! I sent a picture of her to the group chat if you wanna see my beautiful maid~”

Sans snorted, he had a feeling the picture was not going to be of this maid. Walking with Seven to the door, Sans almost felt disappointed he was leaving. It was nice having a casual discussion with a human that didn’t involve his biology. Humans were oddly fascinated with how he and his bro worked. Then again, it’s also nice to not put any effort into socializing with others. So it wasn’t difficult to see the hyperactive man leave. But when Seven started enthusiastically waving out the window of his car, Sans couldn’t help but grin, lazily raising one hand in farewell before closing the door.

Shuffling over to the couch, Sans landed on the cushions with a muffled flop. Grabbing the phone off a coffee table, Sans decided to get oriented with the program itself. It’s built almost like a game. There are several pictures on the top of the screen showing all the RFA members. Clicking on them showed Sans status updates of each member. Clicking out of that Sans saw he had some messages. He had a total of three. One was from Yoosung apologizing for leaving the chat so early, turns out he really hates V for something. Maybe he can tell V is lying about Rika as well? Sans sent a quick message back saying he didn’t have to worry about it. The next one was from Seven, apparently sent yesterday. It was a frantic message asking where he was, much to Sans’ amusement and expaseration. Honestly, how on earth did this guy not see the note still attached to the camera. Figuring he didn’t need a response, Sans moved on to the last message. Sans eyelights widened as he read the message.

Unknown: It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone, I’ll come get you soon.

Sans: Look pal, I’m not sure who you are or what’s going on, but leave me alone. Go find someone else to mess with.

Just to be safe, Sans sent a message to Seven about the hacker messaging him and sent him what “unknown” typed. Then Sans noticed there was a chat room opened by Jumin. That’s the fancy guy right? The one with the assistant?  
Shrugging, Sans decided to join the chat just as Yoosung did.

Jumin: Hello Sans

Yoosung: Oh Heya Sans, I’m guessing Seven found you?  
Yoosung: Why did you run off? Did you not like us?  
Yoosung: crying emoji

Jumin: Don’t be ridiculous  
Jumin: why on earth would he want to stay at Rika’s apartment all night? It’s only natural he tried to go home.

Sans: that’s what I told Seven! He was so panicked to find me he didn’t even notice the note I left him…

Jumin: rage emoji  
Jumin: of course he didn’t notice! Typical Seven, being oblivious to everything around him 

Yoosung: hey that’s kinda harsh Jumin… but you’re not wrong in this case…  
Yoosung: Well it doesn’t matter now does it? Sans is our new party coordinator right? So now we get to host parties!  
Yoosung: celebratory emoji

Sans: yeah Seven explained what I have to do. Just gather guests right? Gotta send emails and answer questions, doesn’t seem to hard.

Yoosung: Right! Don’t feel stressed if we can’t find guests though, it’s our first party in a while and you’re first time doing this so take it easy!

Jumin: I disagree, you should try hard to get guests. Only time will tell if you’re useful or not, therefore I say you should feel some pressure to do well.

Sans: eh, not really a stress kinda guy, nothing gets under my skin like that. I plan on doin my best, but I won’t feel stressed out over it.

Jumin: disregarding the joke,that’s a good answer

Yoosung: lol good wordplay!  
Yoosung: I’d love to talk more but Lolol is calling my name~  
*Yoosung left the chatroom*

Jumin: I must leave as well for a meeting  
Jumin: Sans…  
Jumin: I’ve decided to trust you for now  
Jumin: Don’t make me regret my decision  
*Jumin left the chatroom*

Sans stared at the screen in shock. One of them already trusts him? He hasn’t even met this Jumin yet and he already has his trust. Humans are strange creatures. They can be wary over nothing one moment, then foolishly trusting the next. Sans couldn’t help but wonder how the others feel. Seven stated he doesn’t trust him, but Yoosung feels quite friendly. The again, so did Seven before he tracked him down and gave Sans an ultimatum. Sliding the phone away, Sans pulled out his own phone and messaged Papyrus, explaining that he won’t be home all day and will explain when he gets back. After affirming with his bro that they both are ok and will see each other at dinner, Sans turned to the television across the room, intent on lazing the day away.  
Maybe this won’t end up horribly wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Next chapter will be in two weeks! The way I see it for resets (and this is not canon as far as I know)  
> Sans can’t really remember them. Sure if he tries he can come up with some blurry memories but he has no idea what Frisk did in other routes(yes frisk, not Chara) but he can remember loads, as you kinda see in his fight. So the dream he had earlier is a past timeline but he doesn’t really remember it.   
> If you have any questions or criticisms let me know!


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry about this

Ok I’m putting this on hiatus. I’m interested in writing more at a later date, but for now I’m hitting a block in how I want this to go so until I figure that out this is put on pause. For any of you who are following my other book, I will be updating that. I’m also putting up a request book for Undertale to help with any plot bunnies taking over my mind so that’ll be the same. Sorry for anyone who was interested in this but I want to write this with passion and detail, both of which I’m limited in for this fic. When I do get my shit sorted out this will start updating again I promise not to abandon this fic. Have a great day/evening folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comment section! Next chapter the two will meet face to skull, huehuehue this will be fun~


End file.
